


Sunshine

by ElementOfHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime/Manga - Freeform, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hispanic Reader, Reader can speak spanish, Reader is Hispanic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some spanish in this, Spanish Speaking Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [Spain x Hispanic!Reader] [Drabble] "I love the sunshine." In which you spend time with your spaniard boyfriend under a tree on a sunny day.





	

"I love the sunshine."  
  
You hummed in response, your eyelids gently fluttering open as you looked up to meet the familiar sight of your long-time boyfriend glancing up at the bright sky; his eyes full of thoughtfulness and wonder. You heard the faint noise of his heartbeat from beside you, where you lay content on his chest in his arms.   
  
"¿Por qué?" You asked softly, too tired to even look up.  
  
You felt rumbling from beneath you, and you immediately realized he was chuckling. "Tu sabes que pareces linda cuando tienes sueño, ¿verdad?" You lightly glared at him, but your boyfriend knew that you felt otherwise by the way your cheeks tinted pink. A tell tale sign that even after years of being together, you still weren't used to his off-hand compliments.  
  
Not that he minded; he thought it made you look even cuter.  
  
Looking away from him, you snuggled closer to the crook of his broad shoulder to hide your flustered face, inhaling the familiar scent of your boyfriend: dirt and tomatoes.  _Typical Antonio._  
  
"You never answered my question," you murmured, closing your eyes in an attempt to block out the small rays of sunshine that managed to crack through the leaves of the large tree you two were lying under. "Why do you love it? The sunshine, I mean."  
  
You waited a few moments to eventually get a response from him; but you reveled in the small time of peaceful silence, enjoying the precious moments you had with your tanned boyfriend.  
  
It was then Antonio finally seemed to have thought of the answer to your question. "Because I grew up in a place where sunshine was plentiful," he finally responded.   
  
You couldn't help the smile that reached your lips when you heard how happy he sounded when he talked about his home. It was the pure, child-like honesty in his voice whenever he talked about his birthplace or his family that made you fall in love with him even more.   
  
Because he truly cared about anything and anyone that he loved. "Es el sol que siempre mantiene mi constante buen estado de ánimo vivo."  
  
You felt his gaze land on you, and when you opened your [eye color] orbs to meet his familiar bright green ones, you felt yourself being pulled into the love and warmth that radiated from his gaze.  
  
He smiled his usual, cute smile of his. "Pero tú también eres mi sol, querida. Tu eres el que me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo."

**Author's Note:**

> Antoniooooooooooo. <3
> 
> Comments/Kudos are certainly welcome.


End file.
